


It Ain't Half Hot, Daddy

by cazmalfoy



Series: Dylan 'Verse [24]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non Torchwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer days are almost unheard of in Britain, we barely know how to cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Ain't Half Hot, Daddy

Hot summer days weren’t common as of late. Ianto couldn’t actually remember the last time it had been warm enough to sit outside without a thin jacket on.

As it stood, the weather had changed so much Ianto was now too warm and wishing for cooler weather again.

“Daddy!” Dylan whined, sluggishly moving over to Jack who was lying on his back across the sun-lounger, his chest naked and sunglasses firmly in place. “It’s too warm!” he continued, climbing onto the lounger and throwing himself down on Jack’s stomach painfully.

Jack let out a startled ‘Ooomf’ as he felt Dylan’s elbow collide with his stomach and grimaced a little, trying to shift his son so it wasn’t extremely painful for him.

“I know it is, kid,” Jack replied, leaning his head back once more and, Ianto presumed, closing his eyes. “It’s the weather. There’s nothing I can do about.”

Ianto rolled his eyes and looked down at Ellie. Their small daughter was lying underneath his deck chair looking at a picture book, trying desperately to stick to the shade of her tad as much as possible.

He glanced back over at Jack, who was trying to wrestle Dylan into a comfortable position and came to a decision.

“I won’t be long,” he stated, jumping to his feet, startling Ellie and making her let out a shriek. 

Jack lifted his sunglasses and squinted up at his partner. “Where are you going?” he murmured.

“You’ll see,” Ianto replied mysteriously, leaning down at kissing Jack’s slightly sweaty forehead before heading into the house.

~

He returned about an hour later, with a large package in his hands. 

“Where were you?” Jack demanded, pushing himself up into a sitting position; Dylan was now lying on the grass underneath his trampoline, trying to keep as cool as he could.

“Tesco,” Ianto replied simply, dumping the box on the floor and heading back out to the car to grab the second box.

“Tad?” Dylan asked, crawling out from under the trampoline and looking at the lawyer curiously. “What’s that?”

Ianto dropped to the floor and curled his legs under him, pulling the boxes closer and tearing them open. “A paddling pool,” Ianto explained, scanning the instructions before beginning to assemble the automatic pump.

“A paddling pool?” Jack repeated, sitting up fully. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Because I’m far smarter than you,” Ianto retorted, not looking up from where he was setting the valve up. “Squirt…” Ianto said warningly, when Dylan began pulling things haphazardly from the box. “If you want to use the pool, leave me alone for a while and it’ll be done quicker.”

Dylan pouted and Ianto leant forward, pressing a kiss against their son’s forehead. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate the help,” he whispered, “but if you want to get cooler soon, it’ll be easier if I do it myself.”

Ten minutes later, Jack had changed Dylan and Ellie into their swimming clothes and T-shirts. They were starting to get restless, and kept nagging if they could get in yet. Ianto had already started to fill the pool up to save time.

“Can we get in now?” Dylan asked, looking at Ianto with wide blue eyes. The same wide blue eyes that Jack used, and that Ianto knew he could never refuse.

“Fine,” Ianto sighed, turning the hose off and looking at the pool. The water level was roughly knee-height; it would do for Dylan, but might be a little deep for Ellie. “Jack, can you get Ellie’s arm…” He trailed off when he spotted Jack walk out of the house, already blowing up her armbands.

“I know,” the police officer replied, his voice muffled around the mouthpiece of the armband. Ellie wasn’t quite tall enough to be able to stand in the pool without her armbands.

Ellie grinned as Jack slid the bands on her arms, before he picked her up and carefully deposited her in the lukewarm water. “Everything okay?” Jack asked, when she hissed a little at the temperature of the water.

The two-year old nodded her head and began toddling around the water, getting used to the liquid.

Dylan grinned when he saw his sister in the pool and took a run up, jumping across the inflatable sides and landing in the water with a large splash.

“Dylan!” Ellie cried when the water went all over her head. “Daddy! Dylan splashed me!” she tattled.

Jack rolled his eyes and moved away from the pool. “Dylan, behave. Otherwise, you’ll get out and won’t get to play in it at all.”

The young boy scowled, but otherwise nodded his head and reluctantly began to swim around the pool in a sensible fashion.

Ianto, shaking his head in amusement, grabbed his deck chair and moved it over to the side of the pool. He kicked his trainers to the side, pulled off his socks and rolled his tracksuit bottoms up.

“Comfortable?” Jack asked, raising an eyebrow when his partner slid his feet into the water.

Ianto nodded before shaking his head. “Actually no. Pass me that book,” he ordered, pointing to the novel lying on the grass a few feet away.

Jack rolled his eyes and stooped down, picking the book up and glancing at the cover. “I’m surprised you haven’t worn this out yet,” he commented. The book was Ian Fleming’s Goldfinger.

Ianto snorted with laughter and snatched the book from the police officer. “Remember when I went to Waterstones the other weekend?” 

Jack nodded and Ianto raised an eyebrow. “You bought a second copy?” he asked incredulously.

“Duh,” Ianto retorted, flicking to his book marked page. “It’s the best one.”

The other man just laughed and kissed Ianto softly. “You okay watching the terrors while I make a sandwich?” he asked, running his fingers down Ianto’s neck.

Ianto nodded his head, already engrossed in his book once more.

When Jack returned a short while later, Ianto was still reading the book. Ellie and Dylan had quickly gotten bored of the water, and were chasing each other around the pool – and Ianto.

“I thought you were keeping an eye on them,” Jack commented, moving around the pool to where he’d left the sun lounger.

“I am,” Ianto murmured, not looking up from the book. “They’re fine.”

Jack scoffed and tried to manoeuvre his way around the pool, without tripping on any of the toys that were strewn over the grass.

Ianto looked up just in time to spot Dylan run into Jack at full speed. He watched in amusement as Jack span around from the momentum and fell back, over the side of the pool and landed in the water, taking Dylan with him and creating a very large splash in the process.

The lawyer couldn’t help laughing when Jack re-emerged from the water, his floppy brown hair sticking to his forehead.

“Dylan!” Jack cried, trying to sound irritated, but the sound of his lover laughing made it hard to keep a straight face and soon he was grinning widely.

Ellie grinned and immediately jumped into the pool after her brother and father. “Play with us, Daddy!” she cried, jumping up and down in the water.

“You might as well, Jack,” Ianto commented. “You’re already wet.”

Jack shrugged his shoulders. “Why not?” he murmured, pushing Dylan off him and getting to his feet. He pulled his tracksuit bottoms down, throwing them to the ground, leaving him in just his wet boxer shorts.

Ianto wolf-whistled at his partner. Jack rolled his eyes and waded through the water towards him. Ianto slouched back into his seat, a little afraid that Jack was going to pull him in as well.

To his surprise, the police officer merely slid his hand around the back of Ianto’s head and kissed him deeply. “It’ll be too hot to sleep with pyjamas on tonight,” he murmured against Ianto’s lips.

Ianto grinned and leant back, picking his book up as Jack turned back to the children. “It’ll be too hot for anything else as well,” he retorted, laughing at Jack’s dismayed look. 

The End


End file.
